100 Years Quest: Fallen Sky
by Some guy2283
Summary: (One-shot) This is my take on what would happen if Wendy was unable to save Team Natsu in time.


**I got the idea for this little one-shot a couple of days ago while reading through the Fairy Tail sequel. **

**This story is just my take on what may have happened had Wendy not Rescued Erza and crew in time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Enjoy the one-shot!**

* * *

"Lisanna, Elfman. Punish Mirajane!" The White mage was angry. One of her servants had failed her. It was a simple task, at least to her it was. All Mirajane had to do was bring all of team Natsu to her. But in this aspect, she failed. Under normal circumstances, Mirajane would have been killed for such a failure, but she needed Fairy Tail intact. So this punishment would have to suffice for now.

Natsu tried to interfere, but was stopped by Gajeel. The rest of team Natsu who were there only stood back in shock. Not a single one of them could comprehend what happened to their comrades.

"It seems you need an explanation?" The white mage taunted them. "Fairy Tail, as you know it, no longer exists. It has turned completely white!" The white mage seemed overly joyous as a result of her actions. Even as she seemed joyful and happy, the controlled Fairies took a threatening position around her.

"Don't worry, soon you will all join us." White bands of light would extend out of the white mage's arm. This was her power, the ability to steal the control a mage has over their own magic. Natsu, Erza, and Lucy tried to fight back against it as best they could. But when something like this happens, eventually you will lose. Which is what unfortunately happened to the trio.

The White Mage Touka successfully turned half of team Natsu, _white._

"Laxus, Gajeel, Elfman," Touka would say. "Take them to the back. I shall take care of them shortly. The rest of you stand guard in case the rest of them show up."

"Yes White Mage!" There was nothing else to be said. The Fairies had their orders and would not fail in completing them.

**(Church of White)**

"Now then, who should I start with?" The three mages were held in chains, still unconscious. Unknowingly waiting for when they would serve the Liberius.

"Let's go with you first!" For the next couple of minutes, Touka would alter the minds of the captured mages. Twisting them until they only thought to serve her.

But for Natsu, the white mage had something special planned. For in a sense, she was Touka and Touka was her. As a result, there was still lingering affections for him.

"Curse Touka for making me feel something for you Natsu. But I can still use this to my advantage." She would give him special privileges that the other Fairies didn't have. She would give him some degree of autonomy, but not enough to go against her. The biggest thing she did was make sure that Natsu would feel the same for her that she felt for him. He would be her partner in all of this. He would share the glory with her.

**(Outside)**

Wendy and Gray were outside. News had gotten to them through Juvia about what would happen to Erza, Lucy, and Natsu. They were hoping that they weren't too late. That there was a chance they could be rescued. But when the two went inside the Cathedral, it was far different than what they had expected.

"The White Mage told us you would come." They would hear Mirajane say. "Unfortunately we're going to have to stop you from interfering with her plans." This caught the two mages off-guard. Why was all of Fairy Tail here? Where they too late to save Natsu and the Others?

"Yo Gray! Wendy!" A familiar voice could be heard in the distance. "You made it!" In the distance, walking towards them were four figures. As they got closer, the two could see two hooded figures, as well as… Natsu?

"Natsu, why are you...?" Wendy tried to ask, only for Natsu to finish for her.

"In this outfit? Looks good on me doesn't it?" He still had his trademark smile. "But in all honesty, you all stand against the church of White. That is unacceptable."

She had failed, Natsu and the others had fallen. Wendy was supposed to save them. But she was too late. There was no excuse.

"Natsu, would you mind doing something about the three of them?" It was an order, yet it wasn't at the same time. But Natsu clearly understood what she was implying.

"Of course, dear."

Fairy Tail had fallen, it members had turned white. The 100 years quest had once again had been failed. And in the guild Magia Dragon, Elefsera looked on with disappointment. He had not predicted the involvement of the White Mage. Who knows if the 100 Years quest will ever be successfully pulled off.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this hastily put together story. I apologize if the quality is up to par with my normal chapters. **

**Hope you all have a wonderful day, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
